Cumplido Mañanero
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Todo lo que Bugs quería, era solo un cumplido mañanero. Su vena romántica se lo exigía, sin embargo, al parecer su vena románica todavía no caía en el hecho de que era Daffy su pareja. Grave error. BAFFY (One-shot)


**Aclaración:** **Looney Tunes es propiedad de la compañía Warner Bros. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para una entretenimiento literario sin ánimos de lucro. Esta historia está hecha por una fan para fans, por lo que disfrute.**

 **:::::**

 _ **Cumplido Mañanero.**_

 **:::::**

Abrió sus ojos ciertamente, perezoso. Pese haber dormido horas, se sentía cansado, ciertamente resacoso. Su cadera pedía clemencia y un buen analgésico para menguar el adormecimiento leve que tenia. En realidad, para recaudar a su más sincera verdad, todos sus músculos pedían algo de ello.

Y se lo daría. Claro que sí. Era sábado, no tenía que filmar, ni mucho menos asistir a alguna sesión de fotos o autógrafos, lo cual agradecía. Podría holgazanear todo lo que quisiera por el resto del día. Pero antes debía resolver un asunto.

Tanteo con su mano enguantada a su lado, vacio. Un frio vacio, en conjunto con unos ruidos sordos que provenían de la zona baja. Se reacomodo de lado, tentado a sacar una zanahoria de su mesa de luz, mientras esperaba. Esos vegetales eran como una adicción, mientras que Sylvester se desvivía por cigarros o café, él se desvivía por zanahorias. Algo más sano, pero no dejaba de ser una adición.

Se permitió por un momento, pensar en su situación. Estaba en su cama, en su mansión, entre sus sabanas, pero pese a eso, se sentía diferente. Sonrió de una manera algo boba, al recaer en el hecho de que en realidad todo seguía igual, pero él lo hacía diferente.

Era hasta divertido. Y pensar que en el pasado solamente tenía que escuchar sus desastres en el set, ahora tenía que soportar su torpeza también en su casa. Pero ese era el chiste: Bugs no podía vivir sin ese conjunto de desdichas con patas planas.

Observo por un momento a la nada, sin desaparecer su sonrisa de idiota. En un lapsus en donde no podía pensar realmente en mucho más que en esos pasos que de manera torpe se acercaban por las escaleras hasta su alcoba. Cerró sus ojos, para colocarse de lado, quería descansar todo el día. Y quizás, tener toda una mañana en la cual regocijarse entre atenciones de su pareja.

¡Vamos!. No lo podían culpar. A él siempre se le daba lo romántico, después de haber puesto el papel de pasivo. Era inevitable no hacerlo, habiendo hecho semejante sacrificio la noche anterior.

—No te hagas la bella durmiente, dientón. Sé que estas despierto— Resistió el impulso de reírse al sentirlo patear a un lado el traje de gala que se habían sacado a tirones la noche pasada— ¡Anda! Mueve ese trasero gordo a un lado, quiero acostarme— Lo escucho quejarse al borde de la cama. Lo ignoro olímpicamente, tentado a abrir uno de sus ojos para ver esa cara de desquiciado que tenia por las mañanas— ¿Encima de orejón y dientón, holgazán?¡Me avergüenzas, Bunny!¡Dejar a tu novio fuera de su cama, solo por no tener ganas de mover tu existencia horrenda!

—Bien que se te cae la baba por mi existencia, Daff.

—Se me cae la baba por tu trasero, que es diferente.

—¡¿Solo me quieres por mi cuerpo?!¡Ay, me siento tan usada!— Grito dramáticamente, arrepintiéndose en el acto al sentir como un peso extra decaía en su estomago con rudeza. ¿Daffy siendo tierno y delicado, por las mañanas después de haber tenido sexo?¿Qué clase de cuento raro se habían leído?. Lo que Daff, tenia de tierno en las mañanas, era la baba desagradable que caía por su boca al dormir como un condenado a boca abierta, usurpando toda la cama. ¡Y pensar que se pudo haber conseguido alguien mejor!. Hasta Lola, era más atenta y cariñosa, que Daffy.

—Bugsy, muévete a un lado, anda.— Pidió nuevamente, haciéndose él mismo un lugar a su lado, para enredar sus piernas y sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, como si de un muñeco gigante se tratara.

—¿Ahora te pones mimoso, Duck?

—Nah…Tu pelaje es cálido.—Bueno, eso se podía tener como un cumplido mañanero.— Aparte de que por alguna razón, siempre se te nota más el paquete por la mañana. Así que de esta manera me aseguro de que no eres mujer…— Sus labios cerca de su rostro contraído por la mueca indiferente, tenían un suave olor a pastel que le dio cierta gracia— Sintiéndotelo puedo asegurarme bien mi orientación sexual. Es que es tan pequeña, que da pena. Ahora entiendo porque soy yo el hombre de esta relación y…—El ruido que hizo su cabeza al golpear contra el suelo, ante la patada que le dio le supo mucho más placentero que toda esa noche junta.

—Me voy a bañar.

—¡Hey!¡No te acomplejes, orejón!...—Lo escucho decir cuando él ya estaba a mitad de camino del baño—¡Vamos, que todos ya saben que escondes tus zanahorias ahí para fingir grandeza con tu cosita!. Yo lo acepte cuando comencé a salir contigo, y sin querer te manosee una de tus zanahorias en lugar de tu compañero de guerra, o mejor dicho, compañerito.—Hizo una medida indignante con los dedos, que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.—¿Por qué tu no lo aceptas también, mi amor?— Y seguía arruinándolo…

¿Acaso él nunca podría tener un piropo o mimo mañanero normal?¿Porque siempre esa bocota torpe tenía que cagarla siempre?. ¡O cierto!. Tenía a Daffy como novio, y eso simplemente era imposible teniendo a ese pato deformado, como pareja romántica.

—Me voy a bañar, Duck…

—Bugs— Lo llamo reincorporándose sobre la cama, para desde allí observarlo con una mueca que él no pudo leer con certeza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te ves lindo.—Bien, eso lo tomaba un cumplido viniendo de Daffy. Aguardo un momento para escuchar si proseguía, pero al no hacerlo simplemente se giro levemente para observarlo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Oh!¿Enserio?— Pregunto ciertamente divertido, hasta casi se atrevía a decir que algo meloso. Por favor…¿Daffy diciéndole a alguien bello?. Era una situación que no siempre se repetía. Y ciertamente él, se sentía privilegiado al ser la persona por al cual él decía aqu…

—La verdad, no. Estas despeinado, tus orejas son un desastres, tu aliento huele a un muerto, tienes un olor a sudor impresionante, y aparte tienes baba, aquí— Se señalo por debajo de la comisura de su pico torcido— Lo cual es ciertamente asqueroso. Pero dentro de todo si cierro los ojos y tú apuntas tu hocico a un lado, podemos hacer un rapidito mañanero si quieres...¿Qué dices?— Si, un cumplido mañanero y Daffy, no iban en la misma oración o por lo menos no teniendo a ese pato loco de siempre.

Bugs tendría que vender su alma antes de tener algo de ese estilo, por parte de su pareja. Pero eso no significaba que él también no podía jugar ese juego. Su orgullo se lo exigía con una llamarada ardiente, que no vacilo al escapar entre sus labios.

—Digo que Elmer la tiene mucho más grande que tú, además de que no le molesta mi mal aliento y es mucho más romántico. Con tu permiso, Duck, me voy a bañar— Le cerró la puerta del baño con rudeza. Tenía que bañarse por largo rato si quiera que le bajara el enojo. Quizás no verlo por un rato, lo calmaría.

Pero como siempre, Daffy era la excepción a sus planes.

—¡Vamos, conejo!¿Te enojaste por lo de tu cosita chiquita?—Lo escucho gritar detrás de la puerta— Para que te sientas mejor, a mi me gusta así. Me hace sentir hombre, macho alfa, líder de la relación, y…¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo que el pelón la tiene más grande?!— Golpes contra su puerta, que lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos con dicha. Regocijándose entre las burbujas de su costosa tina —¡Bunny, sal de ahí y aclárame eso!¡Bugs!¡¿Cuándo paso eso?!¡Hey, dientón!¡No me ignores!¡¿Me engañaste con ese calvo?!— Las patadas contra la puerta, que él opaco con su tarareo suave, le supieron tan bien. Que definitivamente, compensaba ese ausente cumplido mañanero—¡Voy a cortársela, cuando lo vea!¡¿Cómo se atreve?!¡Lo odio!¡Te odio a ti también, conejo despreciable!¡¿Cómo se te ocurre engañarme con ese gnomo pelón?!— Si, eso podía recompensar miles de veces ese romanticismo inexistente en las mañanas. Recostándose cómodamente contra la bañera observo las burbujas, soñoliento. Escuchando los golpes y gritos en la puerta, de manera relajada.

Tendría que aclarar todo antes de que Daffy tomara en verdad cartas en el asunto, llevando esos celos aniñados a otro nivel. Porque él conocía muy bien la locura de su pareja, no por nada habían sido amigos y rivales antes de ser lo que eran.

Pero antes…

—¡Oh, Elmer!—Gimoteo salpicando un poco el agua a su alrededor con las palmas de sus manos, como un niño que gustaba de jugar en la ducha— ¡Así, si, como me gusta!¡Oh, pelón, la tienes tan rica!— Grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta sin dejar de salpicar bulliciosamente con sus patas.

—¡Conejo despreciable!¡No te toques pensando en él!— Lo escucho gritar detrás de la puerta. Con continuas patadas y golpes acompañando esa sinfonía de enojo.—¡Ya te vas a enterar cuando saques el seguro, orejón!

— _¡Oh, Elmer!~—_ Continuo divertido, sin poder evitar la risa floja al escuchar como un resoplido ciertamente femenino escapo de esa garganta de voz ronca. Ese pato estaba indignado, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Sí, eso definitivamente era mejor que un cumplido mañanero.


End file.
